


Curse my short arms!

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitting, Child Keith (Voltron), Child Pidge | Katie Holt, De-Aged, De-Aged Keith (Voltron), De-Aged Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is stressed, Keith (Voltron) likes sharp objects, Lance (Voltron) find it hilarious, Pidge | Katie Holt is never still, Shiro (Voltron) is tired, Team as Family, de-aged paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: You may want to read this one first:Age is no Guarantee of MaturityKeith and Pidge finds themselves suddenly turned to kids and are not happy.





	Curse my short arms!

**Author's Note:**

> So have some de-aged Pidge and Keith, Pidge knows hard words, while Keith don't always get the words right.

Two screams echoed thru the castle halls making Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Allura and Coran jolt in surprise there they were gathered on the bridge, as Allura filled them in on what happened after the three paladins had been turned to children.

  “That... sounded like number 4 and 5...” Coran mumbled, stroking his moustache as he glanced towards the door out of the bridge.

  “Please let them not have killed each other.” Shiro sighed as he turned to head towards the sound. The others followed. Hunk with a worried expression while Lance looked bored.

 

  “PWIDGE!” that was clearly Keith… but his voice sounded weird, lighter and squeakier. “WHA DID YOU TWO!” he screamed

  “ME?!” Pidge shouted back, her voice sounded weird too. “I did nothing, you colourless pencil!”

Shiro opened the door to the room the red and green paladin was in only to blink.

In the room standing in clothes to big for them was Keith and Pidge, or a very young Keith and Pidge, Keith was waving his arms making the sleeves of his t-shirt wave around him and constantly threaten to fall over his shoulder, his black hair stood in all directions as his shoes and the rest of his clothes pooled at his feet. Pidge sat on the floor glaring, glasses hanging askew as they were now far too big for her, as her shirt hung on her like a tent, her brown hair just as wild as Keith’s.

  “Oh god no...” Hunk choked out as Lance burst out laughing, causing the red and green paladin to turn their heads around and blink at them.

  “What… happened?” Shiro asked starting to cross his arms across his chest; Pidge and Keith sent a look at each other while Lance was starting to get control of his laughter.

  “It’s Pwidge’s fault!” Keith snapped pointing at Pidge with a pout.

  “Is not!” Pidge shouted back slamming her hands onto the floor and onto her grey shorts that had pooled on the floor along with her shoes.

  “Is two!”

  “Is not!”

  “Is two!”

  “Is-”

  “Enough!” Shiro barked causing both Keith and Pidge to look away with pouts, causing Lance to wheeze and he crashed to his knees, hugging his stomach wheezing from laughter.

  “Stop laughing! Lange!” Keith and Pidge shouted at once, only making Lance burst out laughing again.

  “This is a seriwous matter! I want to get back to normal right now!” Pidge said.

  “Lance.” Allura said making the blue paladin get back to his feet in a fluid motion hands up and a smile on his lips, even if his eyes sparkled still from humour.

  “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He said making Hunk sigh.

  “Lance, did you save any of those fruits that changed you three too children?”

  “No, Hunk threw them all out the airlock.” Allura frowned as she looked back to Keith and Pidge.

  “What did you two do?”

  “We didn’t dwo anything.” Pidge said looking up at the Altean princess. Coran walked over picking up Keith from the floor making her end up in nothing but her shirt. He placed her on his hip before he bend down and picked up Keith who gave away a yelp and struggled before he huffed and gave up.

  “I shall return shortly with number 4 and 5 newly dressed.”

 

*

 

Coran and Allura left for the bridge in order to figure out what caused the sudden age shift of the arms of Voltron.

Coran had emptied the same box of toys as he had back when the other paladins had turned to children. Pidge was systematically building a fortress of all the stuff along with the box, Keith helped at first, before he got up and ran out of the room. Hunk cried out and quickly followed. Shiro and Lance watched after them only to flinch at a loud crash, they looked over their shoulders to see how Pidge had pushed her fortress apart she giggled before she ran in the opposite direction that Keith went in. Lance was fast and quickly scoped her up from the floor making her screech loudly, and struggle, kicking and punching.

  “Ow! Pidge! You’re worse than my siblings!”

  “Put me down you overgrown rod!”

  “I see your insults have gotten worse.”

A loud sob was heard from the other corridor and they saw honk come walking holding Keith in a secure grip as tears streamed down Hunk’s eyes.

  “Hunk what happened?” Shiro asked, in a tired voice.

  “Unk! Pwut me down! I want my nife!” Keith hollered struggling even if it was a lost battle

  “Oh… that…” Shiro slumped there he sat, before he held out his arm and Hunk quickly handed Keith over, the red paladin almost managed to run away again before Shiro grabbed him and put him down on one of his legs.

  “Let me gwo!” Keith complained struggling in Shiro’s hold.

  “No swords or knifes until Coran and Allura turned you back.”

  “I know what I’m dwoing!” Keith argued looking up at Shiro with big eyes.

  “You’re puppy eyes don’t work on me kiddo.” Keith pouted hard as his eyes grew slightly teary “still not working.” Shiro said, even if he was starting to lose the battle.

  “Takashi?” Keith said as his lower lip started to tremble. Shiro swallowed, and it was loud, making the others turn to look at them.

  “Still… not working.” Shiro ground out. Keith pouted before he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Pidge had had enough and kicked Lance in the stomach, making the Blue paladin cough and drop her, she squirrelled away, making Lance curse loudly, Keith snorted before he acted faster than Shiro had time to act, and soon even the red paladin was free running in Pidge’s direction.

  “Pwidge! Wait for me!” his voice echoed thru the corridor as the two disappeared.

  “Well… crap.”

  “Paladins!” Allura came in thru the door followed by Coran “We found the cause of the red and green paladins sudden age loss… where are they?” she looked to the yellow, blue and black paladin before her.

  “They just ran off…” Lance sighed as he massaged his stomach “Pidge can pack one mean kick…”

  “We need to find them, Coran looked up what Pidge had been tinkering these past days and found that it was a container of Frozen Time.” The humans tilted their heads in confusion

  “It’s a space where time has not changed for years, when opened it causes anything in close range to de-age.” Coran explained.

  “Is it a way to undo it?”

  “In fact there is, I managed to close the container enough to keep it from letting more time out, but I can’t close it fully before the years it took from Keith and Pidge is returned.”

  “So what we need to do is catch them.” Allura said “And bring them back to the container that will return their age to normal.”

 

*

 

Everyone was sneaking around to not be heard as they searched for the red and green paladin.

A giggle was suddenly heard from the vents making everyone freeze.

  “Oh no…” Shiro groaned, shoulders slumping. “If they’re in the vents there’s no knowing when they will come back out.”

  “OH NOO! IT SEEMS THE RED AND GREEN PALADIN ISN’T HERE! WHAT A CATASTROPHE!” Lance suddenly called, with a clear actor voice making everyone turn to look at him, he winged at them. “I GUESS THERE’S ONLY ONE THING TO DO! LOOK FOR THEM IN ANOTHER ROOM.” He started to walk stomping harder than needed.

  “Lance what are you do-” Lance quickly put his hand over her mouth placing his finger over his lips.

  “Trust me.” he whispered. Before he started to stomp less hard until he stopped and then sneaked over towards where the vent was opened.

A couple of snickers were heard from the inside.

Lance looked up at Shiro and the others before he started to do several moments with his hands, Shiro and Hunk nodded and got in position.

It didn’t take long before both Keith and Pidge crawled out, and just when both were out grabbed Hunk and Shiro them and lifted them from the ground.

Screams erupted from both Keith and Pidge who struggled and twisted in the hold.

  “We know how to change you back to normal, stop struggling.” Lance said hands on his hips. The red and green paladin stilled blinking at him with surprise.

 

Everyone gathered in the room that Pidge had been in and Coran gestured for Hunk and Shiro to place the arms of Voltron on the floor before the container.

The moment they touched it light emitted from them and disappeared into the container before the lid hissed and closed properly.

Keith groaned curling in on himself while Pidge whined.

  “Oh, right, the growing pains.” Coran said before he quickly gestured for the paladins to get Keith and Pidge back to their rooms. Coran helped them get out of the clothes to keep them from tearing or hurt the paladins, before they all left the rooms. “They will be fine in the morning; you can stay with them if you like.” Coran said before he and Allura walked away.

 

*

 

The morning came after a long time to the castle of Lions. Keith and Pidge had gotten dressed in their normal clothes, but that didn’t help the fact that they both felt like crap.

  “Remind me to never, ever help you with anything strange ever again.” Keith grumbled around a spoon of food goo.

  “That’s pretty much everything we do for a living, Keith.” Pidge replied in a monotone voice as she robotically ate her goo.

  “Then nothing strange that has to do with the castle.”

  “I’m not sure what is worse, having lived thru that, or live thru the other threes…” Pidge grumbled.

  “Both were just as tiresome.” Keith stated and Pidge nodded.

The other paladins eyed them with slight worry.

  “Will they be fine?” Hunk asked.

  “Don’t worry, they’re just grumpy because their tired.” Lance and Shiro said at once

  “SHUT UP!” both Pidge and Keith snapped sending them pissed off glares.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.  
> Kudos and Comments are loved


End file.
